borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rakkinishu
reasons why its not that other rakk *It has been speculated that Rakkinishu is meant to be the Rakk that exits the cave after killing the Rakk Hive. However the quest that leads you to find him in rust commons west can be accepted before the release of the monster from the cave next to the Rakk Hive, therefore, Rakkinishu is not the monster released from the cave. *rakkinishu is dun colored and that escapee is green/red/orange. Please Help if i am wrong then i am going mad and i will go quietly into that good night and shut up. can i get a witness? someone please tell me they see it too. rakkinishu and mothrakk fly upside down, n'est-ce pas? anyone? help a fellow gamer whos down on his luck. sincerely, Dr. F Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::well since all this is speculation it kinda makes sense, maybe mothrakk was rakkinishu's mother/father what have you? then if you did the mothrakk quest first then rakkinishu wouldve been like, you killed my mother! and rose from hell or something to slay you, all speculation of coarse, since most do this quest before the quest where you kill a rakk hive i doubt its the beast that got released, i think the one that was released was a badass fire rakk, but w/e, all speculation.Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) A better chance for rare drops! The Rakkinishu actually has a good chance to drop Eridian weapons. The last time I killed it (around level 23 with my Siren, 2 other players were there) it actually droped THREE Eridian weapons. We should probrably do a test for the possibility chance. I actually think this creature was CODED to drop rare weapons everyonce in a while. Learner4 23:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I killed him earlier today and got 2 eridian weapons. Plus, one of them was undeniably very good, even though I don't care for them very much. So yeah, Rakkinishu is probably programmed to drop them more often than usual. TheHummel 23:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We should have a test on this. With and without special mods and other things that could help with item drops. Learner4 22:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Other theory Maybe Rakkinishu was first designed to be with Mothrakk and that Mothrakk would be weakened, like Marly and Moe. Su8perkillr 22:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Any evidence of this? Why do you think this is true? Learner4 22:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No, as I stated above, it is just a theory. It sounds logically, because they have (just like marley and moe) a close up and an artillery attack. Su8perkillr 08:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) i might be a little late... i have not killed the rakk hive yet, but i have killed the rakkinishu. just though i'd say that about the speculation We already found out that it isnt that Rakk, we were just speculating if it could be the one. Thanks for your contribution anyway. Su8perkillr 11:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) is to soon to say ya I havent killed rakk hive and i killed him Please talk with capitals and with signs. Also read what already has been stated. Welcome to the wiki. Su8perkillr 07:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The real meaning... It is an easter egg. This game was called the Diablo 2 of shooters in its development, for good reason. Diabl was a loot gathering game... just like Borderlands. In diablo 2, Rakkinishu is one of the first bosses in Diablo 2. If I recall correctly, it is right before you save Deckard Cain. I know this is true, because of the item it drops, the Cracked Sash. A cracked sash is a drop in Diablo 2, and a bad one, at that. It is a nod at Diablo 2. I love it. Kick the trash May as well put this here, because I can't think where else to put it: over by the cliff edge near where Rakkinishu is spawned is a tower with a pair of garbage piles and a dumpster. These three containers drop very good loot compared to what you'd normally expect; basically guns rather than ammo. I think they're basically a 'red chest' reward for braving the boss, but you could probably circle around to them without fighting him if you wanted to. 20:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rakanishu is a reference to Diablo II, correct me if I'm wrong. Are you shure you need to do a specific mission to fight this boss? becuse I just entered the area after talking to clap trap and was walking around and this guy atacked me. Kind of took me by suprise but my level 27 siren killed it. Easy way to kill it I just want to mention that even an meh 2 shot explosive revolver, particulary a andaconda, will TEAR this thing up. Untill I tried it out, I always dreaded farming this guy for his drop, now he's easier to kill than slither. 23:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : It's not a particularly tough boss. Any decent weapon would suffice 00:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Use the gun tower for cover and blast at it with a shottie, simple. Its much easier than Mothrakk. 04:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Once Rakkinishu spawns, immediately hop in your vehicle and dash for the Underpass New-U station (beware spawning Spiderant Badasses en route). From there, initiate aggro by sniping. Rakkinishu will take long, elliptical passes at you, returning to his origin after each pass. This gives you plenty of time to rip him to shreds. Daemmerung 16:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why Fire instead of Shock? D2's Rakanishu was Lightning Enchanted as well as Extra Fast. Dämmerung 19:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC)